Storytime!
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Jou agrees to read to children at the library with Yugi. Although, a story isn't all he'll be telling... :: Shounen ai :: Contest Entry!


Bah. D: I thought I could do better than this. Oh, well. Atleast I got something! ;3

So far, the most that comes out of this, is Jou-chan and Yugi reading some fairy tales to some children in a library. And, ironically, Yami and Seto appear, looking for some books. Why Seto would be in a public library when he possibly has his very own, and much larger varied, library, I have no idea. That's just the way I think.

---

Yugi grinned as he and Jou continued to stroll down the sidewalk. They were on their way to the Domino Public Library. Today Yugi had volunteered to read 24 books to over 40 little children. No, he wasn't in his right mind at the time. But luckily, he had been smart enough to ask Jou to help.

"Thanks for coming, Jou! I couldn't possibly read all these books myself!"

Jou grinned over at Yugi, barely getting a good look over the tower of books he was carrying, "No problem, Yug! I had nothing else to do this weekend anyway."

They kept walking until the large building came into sight. 'Domino Public Library' was printed up in large letters on a sign and under it read 'where reading is fun!' With heavy books in hand, they sped up so that they wouldn't drop the books. After all, neither of them had the money to pay for a damaged library book.

"Whoa, look at all these little kids!" Jou's eyes widened, realizing what he had gotten himself into.

Big eyes, squeaky voices, and small bodies turned to acknowledge their arrival. Jou felt very out of place. Unlike Yugi who was happily introducing himself and asking which books they wanted to hear first. Jou soon followed suit and pulled up a table and some chairs for him and Yugi. This was going to be a long day...

"Alright, Jou, do you want to read first?" Yugi asked, holding out a book to the blonde.

Jou sighed as he took the book and opened it to the first page.

---

"... And so-"

Jou was suddenly cut off as the door to the library opened loudly, the wind raking the windows. It almost reminded him of those movie scenes where something bad was about to happen. And something bad did happen. Yami and Seto walked through the door.

"And so," Jou started to continue, "they lived happily ever after."

Jou's eyes adverted over to Yugi as Seto walked around the crowd of children to get to the History section, Yami not too far behind. Yugi's eyes were glazed over in a deep shade of sadness. It hurt Jou to think that they could just walk by like that. Not caring that Yugi was there. Not caring about how much it hurt Yugi.

"Would you all like to hear one of _my_ stories?"

There were a few scared looks but overall the little children agreed to listen. Besides, if it wasn't good, they'd just whine and annoy those worthless, good-for-nothing, droll-like idiots- I mean, their parents.

"Well, once a upon a time, there was a prince. A prince named ... Atemu."

Jou glanced over to see if Yugi had caught on. He hadn't. Instead, he was too busy trying to keep his face hidden from the couple that was searching through the bookshelves.

"He was a kind man with a heart of gold. But Prince Atemu had a problem. He was in love with another prince from a rivaling kingdom-"

"So he was gay?" One kid blurted out.

There were a few giggles and 'eww's as Jou rolled his eyes. Truthfully, these children had a lot of growing up to do.

"Yes, he was gay. But moving along... the other prince, Prince Set, returned the feelings of the prince and would send letters of undying love as did Atemu. But Atemu was betrothed to another prince that was not so far away- Prince..."

Jou sat there for a few seconds, trying to come up with a name for the prince. Of course he had no idea what so ever and in the end named him...

"Muto. Prince Muto was dedicated to making Atemu happy and would send him presents and signs of love and affection. But Muto was very aware of Atemu and Set's relationship and regretted it deeply."

Yugi still wasn't paying attention. He was currently mesmerized by the sight of Seto reaching over a blushing Yami to get him a book he couldn't reach before handing him the book and planting a small, cliché kiss on his forehead. Yami's blush deepened to where he couldn't reply and stood there in mid step. Jou frowned and turned back to his improvised story.

"Muto had a friend named... Katsuya."

A few of the children scoffed at this. They could tell very well by the ID on top of the unread books that Jou's name _was_ Katsuya They may have been grade school students, but they were no idiots.

"Little did the prince know, but Katsuya was very much deep in love with him. Katsuya loved the prince with a heart full of love, joy, loyalty, and undying compassion."

Once again, more children scoffed. Jou glared at this before continuing his story.

"One day, the prince, driven by mad obsession, declared that if he couldn't have Atemu, no one could. Everyone in the country heard this and soon Prince Set grew tired of hearing that _his_ Atemu belonged to someone else. And so, he started a war.

"Katsuya begged Muto not to be sour about the new found love for Atemu, but his words went unheard. The next day, Set executed a surprise attack on Prince Muto's kingdom. He and Muto were engaged in a fierce, head-to-head battle. Soon, Set had Muto on his knees, his sword lost and horse driven away. Just before the final blow, Katsuya jumped in the way and received the attack. The sword sliced through Katsuya's clothes and tore into his heart."

A few of the little girls began to 'awe'. A few of the little boys began to cheer at the scene of bloodshed. And a few children even began to snore...

"Prince Muto cried over the lose of his best friend. He felt utterly guilty for Katsuya's death and cried for days and nights. If only he had listened to Katsuya. It hurt to think that if he had only stopped to hear what Katsuya had to say, this never would have happened.

"In the end, Prince Muto declared the war 'The Battle of Katsuya's Love' and apologized to the other princes. He is still sorrowing over his loss of love and friendship to this day."

It was then that Yami and Seto passed by, Seto's arm wrapped securely around Yami's waist. Yami placed a hand on Jou's shoulder.

"Nice story."

Jou watched them leave before turning back to Yugi. His tri-hair colored friend was smiling through the streaks of tears on his cheeks. There was a deep sparkle in his eyes. The shorter boy suddenlypounced on Jou, hugging him tightly. A few of the children found the scene too sappy and got up and left. The others were either awing or snoring.

"I'm listening, Jou." Yugi whispered, before Jou captured his lips in a kiss.

One of the little girls raced up to the romancing couple and tugged on Yugi's sleeve with a persistant force. After getting their attention, she smiled at them and pointed at Jou,

"I think he really likes you!"

Yugi smiled back at her, "I think he does, too."

---

o-O Um... yeah.


End file.
